Sentimento Ardente
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: SongFic. Pensamentos de uma Sakura já adulta e médicanin, numa noite nublada onde a lua minguante ligeiramente oscila.


**Naruto não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sensei, mas o Itachi é meu sim ò.ó**

**A música é a _Kouga Ninpou Chou_, do anime _Basilisk._**

----------------------------

**Sentimento ardente**

Mesmo sendo uma adulta agora e acima de tudo, uma médica-nin, ainda tinha pesadelos que a faziam acordar durante a noite com o coração acelerado.

Mais uma noite em que os pesadelos de sua infância a atormentavam. Sakura, agora sentada na sua cama com a testa levemente umedecida de suor, coloca sua mão direito sobre o coração e tenta normalizar sua respiração, praguejando alguns xingamentos.

Com uma certa preguiça, a jovem adulta Haruno coloca as penas para fora da cama, procurando com os delicados pézinhos o chinelo. Ao achar, ela levanta ficando levemente tonta pelo movimento brusco, mas logo começa a caminhar em direção a cozinha, coçando de leve os olhos.

_**Kagen no tsuki ga**  
O acúmulo de nuvens encobre  
**Oboro ni yureru yoru wo tsutsumu mura-kumo**  
a noite na qual a lua minguante ligeiramente oscila._

Ao entrar na cozinha, vai direto até a geladeira para tomar um pouco de água. Quando se dirigiu até o armário a procura de um copo ela percebe que a janela da cozinha estava com a cortina aberta, dessa maneira podendo se ver a noite.

Era uma noite muito bonita na opinião da jovem. Apesar do céu não estar limpo e ter muitas nuvens, era muito bonito ver através das nuvens o brilho das estrelas e da lua minguante, e de vez em quando, uma estrela ou outra conseguia se fazer notar por achar um espaço entre as nuvens. Era realmente muito belo ver a luta que as pequenas estrelas travavam com as nuvens para poder fazer o seres vivos conseguirem contemplaras, ou o brilho que apesar das nuvens macias estarem na frente, se fazia ver.

Sakura sempre gostou da noite, parecia ser muito calma, porém solitária. Ela não gostava de se sentir solitária, mas em quesito amor sempre foi a criatura mais sozinha que já existiu.

_**Haritsuke Rareta tsugau hiina karameru hiijoy no wana**  
A armadilha cruel prende o par de jovens pássaros  
**Ah!!Ima wo kusuru omoi mune nishika to yadoraba**  
Ah!! O sentimento ardente ainda habita o seu coração  
**Mizu no you ni yasashiku,hana no you ni hageshiku**  
Gentil como a água, simples como uma flor,  
**Furueru yaiba de tsuranuite**  
e apaixonado com honra_

Por incrível ou patético que seja, Sakura ainda era apaixonada pelo traidor de Konoha, pelo vingador do clã Uchiha, pelo seu antigo colega do time 7. Era ainda apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. Seu Sasuke-kun.

A esperança de que ele volte a vila ainda está bem acessa, ao lado do amor que sente pelo Uchiha, em seu coração. Ela o amava com um amor puro e sincero. Era gentil como a água límpida de um riacho, era simples como uma flor delicada que embeleza um jardim. Ela o amava ainda com toda a força do seu ser, com toda a honestidade do seu coração e com toda a honra que ela e seu nome poderiam oferecer.

Mas Sasuke não parecia se importar com tal sentimento. Sakura ainda esperava ele voltar, mas ele não voltava. Até Naruto havia perdido as esperanças. Mas ela continuava firme, acreditando sempre que ele voltaria para a vila, que voltaria para ela.

Talvez estivesse lendo livro de conto de fadas demais, mas essa era a verdade.

_**Sadamerareta namida wo hitomi no oku tojite mo**  
Minhas lágrimas estão destinadas a escorrer ,mesmo que eu tente impedir.  
**Anata wo mabuta-ga oboe-teru no**  
Elas ainda me lembram você._

Era a verdade que fazia Sakura sofrer a cada dia. A verdade que fazia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto macio, as lágrimas que faziam aqueles olhos esmeraldas adquirirem um brilho tão lindo e triste.

"Boba, não chora. Ele vai voltar." – Diz Sakura para si mesma

Mas a tentativa da garota de se acalmar nunca funcionavam, pois sempre começava a chorar mais e mais, como no dia que Sasuke foi embora, como no dia que pensou que Sasuke havia morrido. Como em tantos outros dias.

Lágrimas escorrendo, baixos soluços. Sakura estava sentada no chão frio da cozinha segurando seus joelhos, numa pose quase infantil, como quando uma criança tem medo e tenta se proteger.

Mesmo que secasse o rosto, novas lágrimas iriam molhá-lo. Mesmo que tentasse abafar os soluços, isso só fazia eles virem mais rápidos e mais dolorosos.

Haruno Sakura amava tanto o Uchiha, tinha tão presente em si ainda aquele toque, aquele olhar, o sorriso, a voz, o chakra, tudo... que chegava a doer.

Como em todos os outros dias, a Haruno para de chorar após longos e dolorosos minutos, lentamente ela se levanta e vai até o quarto.

Estava se sentindo sem forças, por isso agradeceu internamente quando sua cabeça tocou o fofo travesseiro e as cobertos cobriram parcialmente seu corpo. Estava prestes a adormecer quando num leve e baixo sussurro disse:

"Ele vai voltar. Eu sei disso." – Sussurra Sakura com aquele sentimento, aquele amor forte em seu coração falando mais alto

Com isso a médica-nin dorme profundamente para no dia seguinte poder voltar ao hospital e continuar seu trabalho.

A esperança, no caso de Sakura, era a ultima que morria sim. Sasuke ia voltar. Ela tinha fé nisso, ela tinha que crer nisso.

Quem sabe um dia ele não volte mesmo e Sakura parará de chorar as noites?


End file.
